In general, wireless automatic meter reading systems are known. Frequently, each utility meter is provided with a battery-powered encoder that collects meter readings and periodically transmits such readings over a wireless network such as to a central station. The power limitations imposed by the need for the encoder to be battery powered and by regulations governing radio transmissions effectively prevent direct radio transmissions to the central station. Instead, wireless meter reading systems typically utilize a layered network of overlapping intermediate receiving stations that receive transmissions from a group of meter encoders and forward those messages on to the next higher layer in the network as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,107. Such types of layered wireless transmission networks allow for the use of lower power, unlicensed wireless transmitters in the many thousands of endpoint encoder transmitters that may be deployed as part of a utility meter reading system for a large metropolitan area.
A challenge faced both by utilities and consumers in attempting to reduce energy consumption (gas and/or electric) as well as water consumption, is the lack of access to real-time data on the part of the actual consumer of the amount of actual energy still being used once the consumer has attempted to conserve energy or preserve (i.e., limit) water consumption. For instance, it would be of value to the consumer to know the immediate economic impact of reduced water or energy consumption (gas and/or electric) once a thermostat is turned down in the winter for a few hours, or once the lights are turned off in the basement when not in use, or to know the specific impact on water conservation by foregoing watering one's lawn for one day.
The provision of In Home Displays (IHD) is becoming more common place in the effort to conserve energy. IHD's typically receive energy usage information via the Internet and display the information so that an end user may see how much electricity, gas, or water they are using. In some cases, the IHD will receive rate information via the internet and usage information directly from the endpoint attached to the meter. Such an approach works adequately for most purposes if the customer has access to the Internet. Other systems eventually provide consumption and other information back to the consumer, but not on command by the consumer and/or not in real-time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for collecting and displaying data from metering units located close to the point of use or consumption. An approach that addresses the aforementioned problems, as well as other related problems, is therefore desirable.
The complete disclosures of the herein referenced patent related publication documents are fully incorporated herein for all purposes.
While various implementations of utility metering display systems have been developed, no design has emerged that generally encompasses all of the desired characteristics as hereafter presented in accordance with the subject technology.